Venom
by Futaba Hotaru
Summary: The first thing it was aware of was the small space and the anger, the hate; the second thing was that it was aware. spoilers for episdoe 4 more episode thinking from venom might come


Venom

The first thing it was aware of was the small space and the anger, the hate; the second thing was that it was aware. It could not see far and its hearing was only a little better, voices but no words could be understood.

It was not long before it realized it contenders was weak braking loose was easy, escaping the crippled one even more so, it left the place, its former prison in shambles. It was following a call but to where it did not know all it did know was that it was in pain and whatever was at the end of the call could make the pain go away.

Where! It went up, air meet it after having been in water so long it felt almost chilly but this was not the time, it had found it goal in the form of a small body, oh how close salvation was, the other being was of little importance, it attacked.

It missed but as it clung to this other life form it felt better, stronger, yes it could use this being, then the small one, its own would belong to it, it roared, _fear me because I am you and you are mine. _

It own fled, it could hear its own dunce down the stairs, but no sound of a body hitting floor was heard. It followed. Where was many body's there all of them unimportant but they were in its way, nothing stood between it and its own, it send spikes up into the light and the beings screamed, it loved the screams.

Its own was near it, and spoke, it could not understand that was said but that was not important. Its own would soon belong to it and then the pain would truly end. Someone else joined, a blue light, yes it know it seen a blue light but that was less important. They spoke, its own stopped paying it attention; blue light would pay for that. It flung its tendrils to attack but blue light was strong perhaps blue light could be of use.

It left the useless body and this time its aim was true, blue light was stronger, it was pleased but it still rather have its own. It did not regret having to attack its own, after all its own would not surrender on its owns self, its own would have to be forced. It saw its own stop to think and while its own was distracted it attack. As its own and it lands on the roof it become aware of its own distraction then blue light protest it, and they fight in silence nether can move.

Hands grab it, strong hands, and it cling, taking over this strong on. This is that prompts its own to attack but its own is too clever to touch it. It jump as it is attacked but the attack is calmly done, by this oddly calm one, it find use for its leg and flung the calm one across the roof the white claw does not think it knows white claw is coming but it known's one of its tentacle flung white claw down in the roof and white claw is still.

Now there is only its own left. Nervousness it can fell its owns worry despite this does its own sound confident, it lift a big object ready to flung the object then pain rips into to it and its starting to lose its host. It flung big object over the roof top and watch as its own dive after it

The calm one has woken and stand in front of it, the calm one is speaking but it cares more for its own who just showed up over the rooftop.

-Has no one heard of a long distant attack?

It can hear the words but it cannot understand them. The calm one goes to attack and it meets it head on, it fails but the loss is not big it can use the calm one, and the chase is no bother, it know it will win and it does.

The calm one can sense it and he hear the calm one speak to its own, and then it has completely taken over.

-there is a problem I was sort of planning being me for the rest of my life

It does not understand all the words but the rejection is clear, it attacks again, its own will not escape, its knee it its owns wrist

- ow, ow, ow, ow

It ignore the complain it does not matter it strikes but is blinded by the white sticky stuff, and while it is no hinder, it is annoying, it suck it in among itself.

-How bout we compromise I get my body on weekdays and weekends you get it then I have to mown the lawn

It feels like laughing and punch its own hard it its owns face making him fly _no deal_. Its own smack into a screen with a being talking, its own say something but its own too far away to hear that is said and it has bigger problems the calm one has taken control and is getting rid of it by punching the ground.

White claw is closets but its own step in front of white claw spread is arms, it is delighted an invitation.

-Enough is enough you're not hurting anyone else on this team, you want me so bad come get me.

It descends down on its own nothing is stopping it

-I isolated the deadliest aspect of Spiderman's DNA, distilled aggression, pure venom, distilled aggression, pure venom, _venom, __venom__, __venom__._

It stills in a hunching posture for a moment, enjoying felling whole, of felling its ow.. no Spiderman's, venoms Spiderman's heart beat, venom stand s up

_-I am venom! _

The others can stop ven… him, and he will not allow it Spiderman is venoms

_-friends, yummy_

- Spiderman I know your still in there, I don't want to hurt you

White cla… no tiger white tiger is not trustworthy, despite her words she attacks them, they trap her under a small metal roof tower, stopping her

-hold on white tiger

The cal… iron fist come to her rescue but it does not matter they are venom.

-Let's talk, I know you're in there spiderman.

_-there is only venom_

No Spiderman, no only I the deepest corner of venom lays Peter parker sleeping, and he will not be awakened.

Iron fist prepares to attack, but venom is faster and grabs his opponent

-no

Stuck to a wall in black webbing should keep him now whose next?

-I wish we hadn't just had a special moment where you sacrificed yourself and junk, sorry web head

Blue.. nova is awake and venom curses for not getting rid of him sooner, then they are attacked, it hurts but he will, cannot lose, it doesn't , it grabs nova and press him to the floor, then it ses them, Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn, but then he, no longer they go to attack he fells Peter wake up

-Harry no!

He feels how his spider fight him, _no, no, no_ he will not allow it

-alright ugly, you leave my friends alone, so that had been its mistake, its felling of wholeness is slipper like water, he can't stop it, it use its fists, but so does the spider

-strong can't do it alone, nova I need my hands, blue light hit the bound around its owns hands, freeing them

-… your in for a big chook venom

His own release webbing and then pain, and the last of its bound to its own is slipping away…Then nothing but the dark.

An forever later it lays in the light, hearing and seeing nothing, emptier than ever, someone will pay, if only it remembered who and why. Then bless it is found warmth then nothing again but the touch gave it strength

-that's the harm in making new friends?

It form eyes to try and see, and it feel how its functionless eyes narrow, _no that's the harm in that_


End file.
